1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for a human powered vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a three-wheeled skateboard system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, conventional skateboards have become familiar to both children and adults. FIG. 1 is a perspective view diagram showing a general embodiment of a conventional skateboard of the prior art. Skateboard 100 includes a front truck assembly 102 and a rear truck assembly 104. As illustrated, the truck assemblies each include an axle and two wheels.
As illustrated, the conventional skateboard is constructed of an elongate board having a set of axially coupled wheels mounted beneath the board at each end of the board. In the past, this conventional design has been altered only slightly. For example, each two wheel set always included two wheels, but the sets may have been sized differently. In addition, the axle for each set may have been extended, and the elongate board may have been shaped differently to give an alternative look. Further, many aesthetic variations of the design have been implemented over time. These variations in aesthetic design have created a popular market that provides lucrative rewards to manufacturers and aesthetic designers of conventional skateboards. However, recently the conventional design of the skateboard has been modified significantly.
The conventional design of the skateboard has been modified such that each set of axially mounted wheels has been removed. FIG. 2 is a perspective view diagram showing a general embodiment of a contemporary skateboard 200 of the prior art. Contemporary skateboard 200 is illustrated to show an example of the skateboard including a front footboard and caster assembly 202 and a rear footboard and caster assembly 204. These two footboard/caster assemblies are mechanically coupled by means of a connecting element 206 which is often constructed of resilient and/or flexible material.
In contemporary skateboard designs, the conventional two wheel set at each end of the elongate board has been replaced with a single caster on each of two footboards. This single caster design has greatly enhanced a rider's enjoyment on a skateboard. This latest innovation in fundamental skateboard design has been well received throughout the world. As a result of the acceptance of the contemporary skateboard design, various manufacturers have begun competing for customers. At this point, businesses compete for consumers of the contemporary skateboard, again, mostly through altering aesthetics of the contemporary two caster skateboard design.
Aside from aesthetics, consumers appear to be drawn to the contemporary skateboard, at least in part, for the unusual riding techniques that are required to operate the contemporary skateboard. Unfortunately, as users seem to ignore, these unusual riding techniques that are required to operate the contemporary style of skateboard can be detrimental to skills that are learned in analogous winter or even water sports. For example, a sport such as snow boarding appears to be similar, but does not work the same muscle sets of a rider of the contemporary skateboard. Of note, when snow is unavailable, riders sometimes ill advisedly use the contemporary skateboard as a substitute for teaching/learning snow boarding skills. Riders seem to be unaware of the detrimental effects of the contemporary skateboards and, even if aware, seem to simply ignore the problem.
Further, riders/consumers may be confused by the similar look of the contemporary skateboard to a snow board. Still further, consumers may believe that they may improve their snow boarding skills by non-snow surface training on the contemporary skateboard. However, the unusual riding technique required by the contemporary skateboard, when the athlete uses the contemporary skateboard for snow board training, could actually reduce an athlete's snow board performance. In addition, the athlete simply seeking the feel of a snow board through the use of the contemporary skateboard when off the snow surface may be disappointed when discovering such deficiencies after purchasing the contemporary style skateboard.
Unfortunately, riders/consumers have mostly ignored these problems because of the new and exciting challenge associated with the contemporary skateboard. In fact, consumers that may not be familiar with snow board or surf board techniques have turned the contemporary skateboard market into a lucrative business, thereby discouraging manufacturers from changing the fundamental design of the contemporary skateboard. In addition, experienced snow board/surf board consumers do not look to the contemporary skateboard to meet their cross-training needs, but look to the contemporary skateboard for entertainment value. Therefore, manufacturers have not seen a need to change the fundamental skateboard design and have focused mostly on improving/changing skateboard aesthetics to capture market share.
From the foregoing discussion, what is unapparently needed, therefore, is a system and method for a skateboard that provides a user with a feel that is similar to a snow or surf board. Ironically, because contemporary skateboards are often considered unsafe for stability reasons, thrill seeking consumers often seek the contemporary skateboard exactly for these instability reasons and do not seek a more stable skateboard.
Recent advancements/alternatives in skateboard technology do not address this cross training aspect. In fact, the recent advancements even teach away from addressing cross training aspects. For example, some skateboard advancements fail to even slightly appear like a snow or surf board. Further, recent advancements often lead to a decrease in skateboard stability.
For example, “Caster Skate Apparatus” US 2007/0284835 A1 (Choi) addresses problems such as an inconvenient turning radius. Choi's solution to the inconvenient turning radius leads directly to creating more instability and absolutely no cross training benefits. Still further, cross training is ignored in “Two-wheeled Skateboard” U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,328 (Tipton) where the need for in-line skateboard skating is addressed. Of note, the in-line wheels preferred in Tipton also clearly teach away from increasing stability in a conventional skateboard.
In addition, “Skateboard With Direction Caster” U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,259 (Gang) addresses the steering aspect of skateboards by disclosing techniques to improve steering of a conventional skateboard. Among other things, Gang alters the wheel arrangement of conventional skateboards by including two or even three direction casters in place of the conventional two wheel set arrangements. Of note, even with the three wheel arrangement of Gang, the wheels are constructed such that less stability is offered with the three wheel arrangement.
Among all the different types of advancements in conventional skateboard technology, aside from the failure to address cross training appeal in a skateboard, stability appears to be an advancement that has actually been avoided. Apparently, stability has been intentionally avoided due to consumer choice.
Of note, neither conventional nor contemporary skateboard designs have addressed performance adaptations by means of providing subtle adjustments to truck, hanger (axle), or wheel position dimensions. Thus, skateboard adjustments to accommodate for both environmental conditions and the sometimes significant differences between experienced and inexperienced skateboard users have been ignored.
For example, skateboard changes such as the use of a reverse kingpin truck having a reverse kingpin have been reserved for more advanced skateboard designs such as high speed long-boards. As a result, inexperienced skateboard users are unable to perform minor adjustments to these more advanced skateboards that would make the more advanced skateboard conducive to use by the inexperienced skateboard user.
In addition, key spacing in both “wheelbase,” which is defined as the space between front and rear axles, and “clearance,” which is defined as the space between wheel axles and deck has not been made readily adjustable in skateboards of the past. Moreover, these adjustments differ on a traditional skateboard where front and rear wheels and trucks are essentially the same dimensions. Whereas, according to principles of the three-wheeled skateboard of the present invention, as will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following disclosure, the predominantly one-directional design of the past makes these adjustments far more significant.
Also of note, as will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the instant application, a caster pin may also be referred to herein as a “caster kingpin” and vice-versa.
In view of the prior art, the effort to improve the conventional skateboard appears to have skateboard manufacturers focused on creating a more challenging and/or aesthetically pleasing skateboard. Apparently, the practical nature of stability and/or cross training has been completely and intentionally ignored in the prior art.